Sleeping Beauty
by Poseidon's Favorite Girl
Summary: When Annabeth notices that Percy doesn't show up for breakfast one day she suspects that something is wrong. Percy never misses a meal. He eats everything! Annabeth is going to figure out what is going on no matter what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Author's Note: Thank you to those who review/follow/favorite. I am so glad that so many of you like my stories! Enjoy!**

"Athena cabin fall in!" Annabeth shouted. It was five minutes to breakfast and we needed to get to the dining pavilion, fast. The Hermes cabin thought it would be funny if they snuck into our cabin and set all of our alarms for an hour later than usual. We will get our revenge, though. We always do. The Hermes cabin may be pranksters but the Athena cabin has a way with battle strategy. They picked the wrong cabin to go to war with. Because of this childish prank though, no one was ready to get to the pavilion. Everyone was scrambling around looking for clothes or trying to brush their hair or sharpening their knives so they could gut the Hermes cabin after (or possibly during) breakfast. Annabeth was positive that Percy would be at the pavilion by now and he would tease her for being so late for the rest of her life. She could not live with that. Percy Jackson would not tease her about being late. She was supposed to teases Percy Jackson about being late. Not the other way around. That would be almost unbearable.

"Fall in, _now_! Hurry, Chiron is expecting everyone to be _on time_!" With the emphasis on the last two words a new camper (who Annabeth knew for a fact was terrified of Chiron) squeaked, dropped her hair brush and ran out the door to the pavilion. Annabeth knew that the girl was new but she was still miffed. No one was supposed to leave the cabin for meals without the lineup. If the rest of her cabin showed up late now, they would look bad. A _new_ camper beat them to breakfast. This would show that a new camper knew the rules better than Annabeth did and she was _not_ going to let that happen. No one knew the rules better than Annabeth did. No one cared enough to learn the rules better than she knew them. Not even her own siblings. They knew her better than anyone else… well, except Percy, and they knew that she was hardheaded and couldn't stand to be beaten by anyone. That sounds a lot like her fatal flaw again but at the moment she didn't care. New campers knew nothing more than a speck of dust in her eyes and she would not be shown up by one of them. She would never live it down. She has been going to camp since she was seven. She is a leader and expected to be looked up to by the new campers. Having one of them run along without her was embarrassing enough but having one of them beat her… no, she couldn't let it happen.

She looked at the clock and cursed in Ancient Greek. _Two minutes!_ This would be a tight squeeze but she should be able to pull it off. By this time everyone was in line and the people who weren't were slipping on their tennis shoes. She guessed that they were thinking like she was and figured that tying them would take up ten seconds that they didn't have to spare. She could do this. This is just analytical thinking. The distance to the pavilion in minutes minus the time that they had left would give them about forty-five seconds leeway. And that was the worst case scenario. Best case scenario being that they were there already but that wasn't going to happen, obviously. Unless Athena was feeling especially merciful this morning… nope, nothing. Not that she expected that to work anyway. Mother hasn't been in the greatest mood since she found out that she and Percy were dating. Aphrodite made it worse saying that if she could have anything to do with it (and she can), "Percabeth" was going to last a long time. She could see where Aphrodite got that from though. Her and Percy have more in common than some people might think. For example, they both wanted to strangle Aphrodite when she made that idiotic comment in from of a vengeful goddess.

"Move out!" she shouted. And added as an afterthought, "Walk quickly!"

O0o0o0o0O

They arrived at the pavilion with twelve seconds to spare (curse the Hermes cabin). More than once people had to stop to tie their shoes (again, curse the Hermes cabin). If her mother cared for her at all, Annabeth hoped that that curse would make its way to them. If not, maybe one of the other gods was feeling merciful and caring this morning. As long as it wasn't Hermes, she would be okay. If it was Hermes, her cabin was in some serious trouble. Hermes has more leverage than some might think. Upon arriving, Annabeth noticed that everyone was at the pavilion already… except Percy. Annabeth didn't think much of it, Percy overslept constantly. Knowing him he would run in when people were finishing eating and make a complete fool of himself. He does it often enough that he should be used to it but every time this cute little blush would tint his cheeks pink and- sorry. Got carried away there.

Anyway, the Athena cabin got up to offer food to the gods first just to prove that they would always be early from this day forward. No one was especially happy that the Hermes cabin had managed to get past their guard so easily. That was the one thing that got to them the most. People commented on their superb ability to focus and now they didn't even have that. They would be the laughing stock of the camp until someone decided to so something a whole lot more embarrassing.

When Annabeth finally let her mind wander to some other detail she realized that Percy still hadn't shown his face. This bugged her a bit. Breakfast was almost over. Percy was notorious for not missing a meal. He was like a garbage can, eating everything in sight. Annabeth looked for Percy throughout the whole breakfast hour but he didn't show. More than once she stole a glance at Chiron and found his tail flicking back and forth like it does when he's nervous and staring in the direction of the Poseidon cabin. Annabeth definitely found this strange. If Chiron was worried, something was wrong. Annabeth made up her mind: after breakfast she was going to the Poseidon cabin. She would not be left in the dark about what was going on.

**Well, that's the end of chapter one. My first multi-chapter story! WOOHOO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Author's Note: I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever but I suffered a finger injury and was unable to type. I felt so bad but I hope you can forgive me!**

Breakfast had just finished and Annabeth was on her way to the Poseidon cabin. Percy hadn't shown at all through to breakfast hour. That was when she knew something was up. Percy is like a human garbage can. He eats everything. Sometimes she doesn't know where he puts it. It reminds her of Grover eating the apple they were playing hacky sack with. She still could not believe that he did that. She still cracks up when she thinks about it. What she never told anyone was that she was really just happy that it got Percy to smile. He was so sullen and upset those days. She could hardly blame him though. His mother was gone and his father claimed him because he needed help. At the time she thought of it as an insult. Now she thinks of it as a chance. A chance that Percy had to prove himself and he had passed with flying colors.

She smiled as she came up to the door. Being the polite girl that Chiron raised her to be, she knocked. No answer. She had to get in there. She braced herself for the sight and smell of dirty laundry and forced herself to push open the door.

Surprisingly, his cabin was clean. Tyson must have managed to push a broom through this place after the war. She shivered. The wound was still open in her heart. Luke. Poor Luke.

She pushed that thought out of her mind and focused on the task at hand. She had to fund Percy and figure out what was going on. Her eyes traveled over to his bed and… there he was. Err, well… she assumed it was him. Right in the middle of his bed his blankets were piled up high and she could hear his breathing even though she couldn't see his face. Sometimes she wondered how he didn't suffocate at night.

As she walked closer she saw the top of his messy black hair, which seemed to be begging her to run her hands through it, sticking out from under the blankets and his foot propped up against the wall. His foot did _not_ need to be exposed to breathable air like that. He _clearly_ needed a shower.

Bracing herself for the stink that she knew was coming, she tore the blanket off of his head.

He didn't move.

She studied his sleeping face. His beautiful sea green eyes were closed and had dark circles under them as if he hadn't slept in a week. She snorted at the thought. He had been sleeping for more that twelve hours now. What more could he need? He had a thin line of drool coming down off of his chin and was quietly snoring. He looked so peaceful and content in his sleep. Like he didn't have a care in the world. Like there was no war. Like people hadn't died. Like Kronos hadn't risen and tried to kill him and the gods.

She knew it was silly-he was asleep for gods sakes-but she envied him for looking like there wasn't any problem. She knew that no matter how peaceful he looked deep down Percy was killing himself for every little thing that happened in that war. He blamed himself for Kronos rising. He blamed himself for every death. He blamed himself for Kronos getting into Olympus. He blamed himself for all of the damage that Kronos did. He blamed himself for not being able to kill Kronos alone. He blamed himself for everything. He tried to lock it down and keep his emotions in check but she knew. She knew him better than anyone.

She froze. She knew everything about him. She cared about him. She wanted the best for him. She wanted to be with him every second of every day for the rest of her life.

She knew that she cared a lot about him before this moment but she never really allowed herself to believe it before now.

She was in love with him. She was in love with this amazing man lying before her. This man that meant the world to her.

Annabeth Chase was in love with Percy Jackson.

**Author's Note: Hope you like! Again, so sorry for the wait! Review/Follow/Favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Author's Note: Hey people! Well, it's the first day of Spring Break and I'm updating! YAY! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Review/Follow/Favorite!**

The realization startled Annabeth. She couldn't be in love. She was only sixteen! She hadn't even lived half of her life! There was no _way_ she could be in love! But why did she feel like as long as she had Percy she didn't need anything else?

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, a nervous habit she had picked up from Percy. She would figure this out later. Right now she had to focus on getting the Seaweed Brain awake. In the back of her ADHD mind, she wondered how he slept so soundly. Did he take sleeping pills? There was no possible way that anyone could sleep through someone walking into your room and pulling off your covers. It was just weird. But Percy did defy the odds, so who really knows anymore?

"Percy, wake up," she whispered. Then realizing that trying to wake up a sleeping person by whispering wasn't a good idea she shouted.

Percy mumbled something and rolled over in his sleep flashing Annabeth a look at his perfectly muscled back. Seriously, why did he do this to her? Can't he sleep with a shirt on?

When her breathing returned to normal, she tried again. "Percy! Wake up!" She shook his shoulder.

He sighed and tried to slap her hand away. "Uhhhmmmmmmm…"

"PERCY JACKSON! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED!"

He rolled again… this time straight off the bed and into her sending them both tumbling to the floor. Percy finally decided to open his eyes.

"Uhhhh…" then he realized he was lying on top of Annabeth. "Oh, hey Wise Girl. Ummm… do you need something? Because this isn't a good time for me…"

Annabeth blushed a beep crimson. Percy's naked chest was on top of her. And she liked it. Despite the awkward situation she once again found herself admiring his looks. His messed up hair and those beautiful sea green eyes that she always found herself getting lost in and bore into her soul.

"Ummm…" Percy said again. "Wise Girl?"

Annabeth jumped. "I… ummm… I was just… ahhh… trying to wake you up and ummm… you rolled and… fell…"

Percy chuckled which mad her blush a deeper red. "I could have guessed that Wise Girl. What time is it? I'm starved."

Annabeth couldn't imagine how he acted like this. She was mortified and he was acting like it was no big deal. "Breakfast got done about an hour ago, Seaweed Brain," she said and then smiled at the horrified look on his face. "You slept through it apparently. I was worried so I came in here to check on you and…" she paused seeing the look on his face. "What?"

Percy was grinning like the Cheshire cat. "You were worried about me?" He rolled off of her and went to his dresser to find a shirt.

"Well, yeah I was worried about you. I… I love you."

Percy froze and slowly turned. "You love me?"

Annabeth shuffled her feet and looked down. She shouldn't have told him. Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid._

Percy reached her in two long strides. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "You love me?" he repeated.

She could only nod.

Percy's grin returned and he pulled her into a mind blowing kiss. "I love you too," he whispered when they pulled away. "And I have one more question for you: how can I get some breakfast?"

**End of chappie! Alright, I have a questino for you guys: Should I add more chapters? I don't really know where to go from here but if you want more I can figure something out. Answer in a review/PM. Hope you enjoyed! Review/Follow/Favorite!**


End file.
